KAK TAEYONG
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: [END] Yuta pake acara manggil Taeyong kakak segala, unyu banget. Tapi Taeyong kesel juga sih, soalnya Winwin lagi kumat sangkuriangnya. #taeyu #winyu
1. Chapter 1

KAK TAEYONG

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu, Yuta!Harem

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rating : T+

Warning : Mengandung BxB, GAJE luar biasa, TYPO bertebaran.

Summary : Yuta pake acara manggil Taeyong kakak segala, unyu banget. Tapi Taeyong kesel juga sih, soalnya Winwin lagi kumat sangkuriangnya.

...

Hari ini member NCT 127 mau syuting mv baru nih. Judul lagunya sih cakep banget kayak tampang para membernya. Limitless, anjir keren banget kan judulnya.

Comeback kali ini entah kenapa mereka jadi happy banget. Secara gitu si tiang listriknya NCT udah debut, kan capek si Johnny dikandangin mulu sama Lee Sooman, eh ada si iblis kelinci juga sih dia debut lagi.

Yang bikin kasihan sekarang tuh bukan Johnny lagi, tapi dua sohib nunggu debutnya si Hansol sama Kun yang sampai sekarang masih dikandangin Lee Sooman, kasihan banget Johnny jadi agak sedih. Kesampingkan itu semua, pokoknya mereka happy banget lah sekarang ini.

Apalagi si cowok kayu manis kita ini si Yuta. Yuta jelas dia yang paling bahagia daripada member lain. Orang di limitless dia jadi cakep banget, rambutnya lurus ungu unyu kiyut gitu kayak abis direbonding.

Beda banget lah gak kayak pas jaman fire truck dulu. Rambut Yuta waktu itu kan kriting sapu ijuk, aneh gimana gitu, unfaedah banget lah diliatnya, untung cantik.

Kalau rambut lurus ungu dia yang sekarang? Halah, Siwon Suju mah kalah jauh kiyutnya. Ganteng mah, gantengan Siwon kemana-mana, Yuta mah sadar diri kalau dia tuh manis-manis madu, bukan ganteng-ganteng serigala. Eh kok berasa judul sinetron yang sering ditonton tetangga sebelah ya?

" Kak Yuta." Yuta noleh ke samping, berasa ada makhluk nista lagi cubitin pinggangnya. Pas nengok, eh beneran ada makhluk nista, malika banget lagi kulitnya.

Idih, pake senyum-senyum gak jelas sok ganteng banget, gak sadar diri dia barusan abis nyubitin salah satu daerah terlarang Yuta. Nanti kalau diterusin Yuta gak sengaja ngedesah gimana? Kan yang untung si Donghyuk entar, bisa denger suara surga idaman para member terutama Taeyong.

Yuta yang galaknya udah nyamain Kakak Heechul natap Donghyuk sok sadis gitu padahal tampangnya minta dienaena. Kan Donghyuk yang mulai beranjak dewasa jadi was-was mikirnya kemana-mana.

Donghyuk sadar diri kalau kelamaan deket Yuta bisa nimbulin dosa, Donghyuk mah lebih milih pergi aja tapi sambil ngasih kedipan maut, eh siapa tau si Yuta bales ngasih kissbye apa kiss beneran kan lumayan.

Sumpah si Donghyuk kurang ajar banget, asal pergi aja gak pake assalamualaikum dulu. Tapi Yuta mah cuek aja, dia balik lagi buat mantengin rambut baru dia yang ngegemesinnya luar biasa. Eh siapa tau Changmin TVXQ lewat kan bisa banget tuh nanti Yuta tebar pesona ke bias.

" Kak Yuta." Ada yang manggil Yuta lagi, alhamdullilah banget pas Yuta nengok yang muncul bukan si Donghyuk tapi si bayi singa yang abis nepok pundak dia.

Anjir si Mark kiyut banget sumpah, Yuta jadi gak tahan pingin karungin tapi gak jadi, takut Mark gak bisa napas. Lagian Yuta juga bukan pedofil, orang Yuta doyannya sama pisang yang udah gede bukan yang imut-imut kayak Mark begini. Pokoknya anak-anak Dream tuh imut-imut kecuali Donghyuk soalnya dia kurang ajar banget.

" Apa Mark?" Tanya Yuta kalem. Yuta mah gitu orangnya kalau sama yang kiyut dia jadi baik banget, beda banget kalau bocah macem Donghyuk sama Ten yang nyapa.

Lagian sih Donghyuk aja berani banget pegang-pegang pinggang Yuta, Ten yang udah lebih gede malah lebih ganas lagi, kalau si Mark mah anaknya alim banget di suruh ngaji sama Taeil aja gak pake otw dulu langsung berangkat, makanya Yuta jadi sayang banget sama Mark.

Si Mark, Yuta jadiin anak kali ya biar Jaemin punya kakak. Kan margannya sama tuh kayak Taeyong, sama-sama Lee. Donghyuk sama Jeno juga Lee kan? Jeno okelah bisa nanti dia bilang ke Taeyong buat diangkat jadi anak juga barengan Mark.

Kalau Donghyuk mah Yuta udah amit-amit duluan, dijadiin anak ujung-ujungnya nanti juga bakalan jadi Sangkuriang kayak si Winwin. Yuta cuma bisa doa, semoga aja Jaemin gedenya gak sekampret Winwin. Secara gitu, doa ibu yang teraniaya kan biasanya cepet dijabanin, jadi Yuta mah positif aja kalau sama Jaemin.

" Kak Yuta udah pemanasan? Abis ini kita dance loh Kak." Yuta gelengin kepalanya kiyut banget. Gak sadar dia kalau ada buaya yang lagi mantengin dia dari tadi.

" Kita pemanasan bareng aja ya Kak. Aku juga belum pemasan kok, kalau cidera kan nanti kita sendiri yang repot." Ya tuhan, Yuta pingin banget meluk Mark. Mark ini udah ganteng, imut, perhatian lagi. Kan, jiwa pedo Yuta yang tadi udah ngorok syahdu jadi kambuh lagi.

Yuta sama Mark pemanasan cuma berdua. Yang lain cukup liatin aja udah kringetan. Iya, kringetan liatin dua makhluk kiyowo lagi pemanasan sambil manyunin bibir, kan enak kalau salah satunya bisa dilumat. Eh? Kok jadi kotor begini. Mereka yang liat Yuta sama Mark pemanasan cuma bisa ngelus dada, hampir aja mereka khilaf.

" Kakak udah pernah peregangan kaki sama tangan barengan apa belum?" Yuta cuma pasang tampang bingung.

Peregangan kaki sama tangan barengan itu maksudnya gimana? Dia harus kayang gitu? Hello, Yuta mau nempelin kaki ke pundak aja gak nyape apalagi kayang bisa encok dia nanti. Dia sama Doyoung kan terkenal banget gampang encoknya. Cuma bedanya, kalau Yuta encok gara-gara sering olahraga, kalau Doyoung banyak jobnya.

" Maksudnya Mark? Kakak gak ngerti deh." Mark mikir, sebenernya dia juga bingung mau bilang apa ke Yuta.

Tapi Mark pingin banget nyoba gerakan ini sama Yuta. Ya udahlah dari pada bingung Mark jawab alakadarnya aja, toh Yuta juga orangnya pinter banget pasti dia juga ngerti maksud Mark nanti.

" Aku tuh lupa nama gerakannya Kak, tapi aku beneran pernah diajarin sama Kak Winwin kok. Agak sakit sih awalnya soalnya badan kita ketarik gitu. Tapi abis pemanasan badan aku jadi enak banget loh Kak gak sakit lagi." Mark ini orangnya jujur pake banget kawan-kawan, gak pernah tuh dia bohong makanya Yuta percaya sama Mark. Emangnya si duo bangke Johnny sama Donghyuk apa, saking gregetnya mereka Kak Amber aja pernah dikibulin. Mark mana berani, baru mau dipelototin sama Kak Amber aja udah nangis duluan.

" Ya udah kamu contohin aja nanti Kakak ngikut." Mark mikir lagi, dia agak lupa gerakannya gimana soalnya. Mark ngerutin alisnya, dia udah agak inget nih.

" Ikutin aku ya Kak." Baru juga semenit si Mark udah inget aja. Beda banget sama Taeil yang daya ingatnya udah agak tumpul. Maklum sih ya namanya juga orangtua.

" Aku pegang pundak Kakak, terus Kakak pegang pundak aku. Abis itu kita nungging."

" Kok pake nungging segala sih Mark?"

" Emang nungging sih Kak, tapi kita nunggingnnya barengan biar perut kita bisa ketarik gitu, terus posisi kepala kita menghadap ke bawah. Katanya Kak Winwin sih buat memperlancar peredaran darah di area perut sama otak." Kata Mark. Serius deh, si Mark percaya aja dikibulin sama Winwin.

Winwin bikin gerakan itu kan buat modus doang biar bisa liatin pantat member, sexyan pantat siapa gitu. Niat Winwin kan itu nanti pantat yang paling sexy bakalan jadi target tepokan dia, tapi ujung-ujungnya juga si Winwin nepoknya ke pantat Yuta doang, maklum lah dia kan Sangkuriang.

Gak cuma Donghyuk, Johnny sama Ten aja yang nista, ternyata Winwin juga nista banget. Gak separah Donghyuk, Johnny sama Ten sih, mereka itu mah gak bisa ditoleransi lagi nistanya, sumpah parah banget Taeil aja sampai kewalahan apalagi Mark yang gak ngerti apa-apa.

Mark sama Yuta udah pada pegangan pundak. " Ini nungging beneran Mark? Kok perasaan Kakak jadi gak enak ya? Ya udahlah Mark ayok nungging." Mark mah cuma ngangguk doang sambil senyum manis. Abis itu mereka benaran nungging sesuai instruksi dari Mark.

PUK. Eh? Belum juga sepuluh detik udah ada aja orang iseng yang nepok pantat Yuta, dikira pantat Yuta ini pantatnya Kakak Kristal yang bohay apa main tepok-tepok aja.

Yuta biarin aja palingan juga mereka gak sengaja. Mungkin aja tadi ada orang lewat di belakang Yuta terus pantat Yuta gak sengaja ketepok gitu. Yuta mah orangnya positif.

NYUT. " UPIL BADAK." Yuta kesel banget kawan-kawan. Pas dia nenggok ke belakang, eh pacarnya yang cakep banget mirip Jack Froz lagi cengengesan sambil ngelus pantat Yuta. Mentang-mentang sering dia masukin, di depan Mark ngelus-ngelus gitu. Gak tau apa dia kalau Mark itu masih di bawah umur.

" Lepasin ih." Taeyong geleng bikin Yuta tambah jengkel. Taeyong mah gitu kalau dia udah minat sama sesuatu pokoknya harus didapetin saat itu juga, apalagi ini Yuta kan.

Nah sekarang itu Taeyong lagi seneng banget nyubitin pantat pacarnya, dia pura-pura gak tahu kalau masih ada bayi singa lagi ngeliatin dia dari tadi. Salah Yuta juga sih kenapa dia harus nungging? Pantatnya yang udah bulet kan jadi keliatan makin bulet. Mengundang birahi, tepokable banget empuk gitu. Anjay :v

Kuat banget Taeyong padahal Yuta udah nyoba narik tangan dia biar lepas dari pantatnya tapi kok gak bisa. Entah Yuta yang terlalu halus, lembut tak bertenaga, narik kelingking Taeyong aja Yuta gak kuat. Heran, itu badan Taeyong otot apa barbel semua isinya kok bisa kuat banget.

Yuta jadi pingin mewek aja, secara kan dia sering gembar-gembor di depan kamera kalau dia itu sang namja, malu lah pake banget. Yuta ngehela napas bentar, kayaknya gak ada cara lain selain cara itu.

" Kak Taeyong~ Lepasin pantat aku plis~" Dedemit singa, demi apa Yuta manggil Taeyong kakak? Biasanya Yuta manggil Taeyong kakak kan pas lagi bikin anak aja, itu aja Taeyong yang nyuruh.

Mana ini tadi pake aegyo sok melas kayak anak kucing ilang segala lagi, Taeyong lemah kawan-kawan. Taeyong yang gak sempet kaget-kaget bahagia langsung lepasin tangannya dari pantat Yuta gitu aja.

Si Yuta udah sujud syukur aja, abis itu dia narik Mark yang cuma bisa bengong ngejauh entah kemana. Kemana aja yang penting gak ada yang gangguin pemanasan mereka, perasaan Yuta kok dia mau pemanasan sama Mark ada aja gitu halangannya.

" Sayang tungguin dong. Masak pacar sendiri di tinggal." Yuta gak perduli. Dia sebel banget sama Taeyong sumpah, dia udah malu setengah mampus manggil Taeyong pake Kakak segala di depan Mark masih aja di ikutin. Iya sih pacar, tapi gak gini juga kali.

Yuta capek, dua jam yang lalu sebelum mereka ngecat rambut Taeyong juga ngikutin dia. Taeyong ngintilan dia ke toilet, kata Taeyong di toilet banyak setannya, terus setannya suka gangguin orang cantik.

Yuta gak perduli juga sih yang digangguin orang yang cantik doang apa bukan. Tapi kan Yuta takut banget sama setan, soalnya kata temen Yuta di Jepang dulu setan itu bentuknya nyeremin. Makanya Yuta ngijinin Taeyong ngikut padahal Yuta tadi tuh kebelet banget pingin pipis, terpaksa deh Yuta pipis sambil diliatin sama Taeyong. Kan untung Taeyong, dia bisa liatin adik kecil Yuta yang cuma seukuran permen loli.

Eh sekarang Yuta mau pemanasan sama Mark juga digangguin. Kapan sih Taeyong gak gangguin Yuta sekali aja, biar hidup Yuta agak sedikit tenang gitu. Kan capek Yuta diikutin sama orang ganteng. Serius deh, Taeyong berasa banget kayak sasaeng fans. Untung Yuta sayang, jadi Yuta marahnya cuma bentaran doang.

" Dasar kakek-kakek pergi sana."

" Maaf sayang, aku emang mirip Jack Froz tapi rambut aku udah gak putih lagi, gak pantes lah dipanggil kakek. Panggil oppa aja kamu kan cewek." Yuta pingin muntah sumpah.

Kenapa sih tiap di deket Yuta gombalnya Taeyong selalu kumat. Giliran di depan member lain aja sok dingin kulkas begitu. Heran deh, emang tampang Yuta gombalable banget gitu ya?

Taeyong berguru sama siapa dah gombalnya? Kalau bukan Donghyuk ya Johnny, eh apa Ten ya? Dari model gombalannya sih kayaknya berguru sama Ten, awas aja Ten nanti bakal Yuta diemin, salah Ten sendiri sih udah ngeracunin pacarnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Yuta kok jadi kangen banget sama Ten ya? Biarpun itu si cabe berkardus suka banget ngintipin Yuta pas mandi, biarpun sinting gitu-gitu juga Ten itu sohib kesayangan Yuta. Bentar deh, kenapa ngomongin Ten dah? Nanti orangnya ngerasa kan Yuta sendiri yang repot.

" Baru juga Jack Froz udah sombong." Sindir Yuta. Yuta jadi benci banget sama Jack Froz itu gara-gara Taeyong, kenapa juga muka mereka berdua harus mirip? Dan kenapa pula Taeyong itu pacarnya Yuta? Entahlah namanya juga takdir, Yuta dapetnya Taeyong ya udah disyukuri aja biar berkah. Lagian juga Taeyong ganteng banget, Yuta gak nyesel lah.

Tapi Yuta ngerasa untung juga sih, soalnya Taeyong cuma mirip Jack Froz. Gak mirip sama Sasuke, bisa gila nanti Yuta kalau mereka berdua mirip. Sasuke kan udah Yuta patenin jadi suami. Taeyong pacar mah pacar aja, jadi suami mah entar kalau Yuta udah resmi cerai sama Sasuke.

" Orang ganteng sombong gak masalah dong." Yuta pingin banget nonjok muka ganteng Taeyong, terus patahin rahangnya yang kata fans setajem sikat WC itu. Kapan pula itu tangan udah ada di pinggang dia? Bikin risih aja.

Si Mark ngilang kemana dah? Kabur gak ngajak-ngajak, Yuta kan jadi merasa menderita. Padahal kan tadi kalau Mark masih ada Yuta mau berbagi derita sama Mark. Ya udahlah menderita sendiri juga gapapa Yuta ikhlas. Lagian yang bikin menderita juga pacarnya sendiri, soalnya Taeyong kalau bikin Yuta menderita itu menderitanya berasa enak. Eakkkk :v

" Oh jadi kamu mau bilang kalau aku jelek gak ganteng kayak kamu gitu? Aku sadar diri kok." Yuta nunduk, sedih banget dia pas sadar kalau secara gak langsung Taeyong bilang kalau Yuta itu jelek kayak bebek buruk rupa. Tega banget sih Taeyong sama pacar sendiri, bilangnya aja sayang eh ternyata. Yuta baper kawan-kawan.

" Ya ampun gak gitu sayang. Kamu emang gak ganteng kok, mana ada ceritanya kamu ganteng. Fitnah tuh." Sumpah Yuta pingin banget mewek sekarang, mata dia udah berkaca-kaca lagi, kedip sekali jatuh dah itu air mata.

" KAK TAEIL~ TAEYONG JAHAT." Anjir, teriakan Yuta dahsyat banget sumpah. Taeil yang lagi buang hajad di jamban warga terdekat aja sampai kedengeran.

Kenapa di jamban? Toiletnya masih dipake sama Winwin jadi Taeil yang lebih tua ngalah lah. Untung banget ya, Taeil bokernya belum selesai jadi gak bisa dateng buat marahin Taeyong, nanggung banget soalnnya baru juga keluar satu.

" Kamu cantik sayang cantik banget. Yang bilang kamu ganteng berarti mereka iri sama kecantikan kamu." Yuta cemberut sambil ngelap ingus tapi masih tetep imut.

" Bohong."

" Aku mana bisa bohong sama kamu, makanya aku bilang kalau kamu gak ganteng. Kamu itu cantik sayang, manis, imut, lucu, ngegemesin."

" Beneran? Gak bohong?" Yuta natap Taeyong unyu banget. Anjir Taeyong jadi makin cinta.

" Bohong dia Yut. Udah sini main sama aku aja Taeyong mah sukanya modus." Belum juga Taeyong jawab omongan Yuta, eh si Johnny main tarik tangan pacar dia aja. Emang Yuta kambing apa pake diseret-seret segala, gak elit banget.

Heran deh, emang kenapa kalau Taeyong modus? Orang Yuta juga pacarnya sendiri yang udah Taeyong patenin jadi istri. Sah-sah aja kan? Emang dasar Johnny aja yang jones.

" Ingus bison bawa kabur istri orang ijin dulu kek sama suami." Johnny mah orangnya cuek. Mau si Taeyong teriak manggil nama dia pake toa sambil ngesot juga johnny gak perduli. Yang penting si cantik udah ada ditanganya Johnny bahagia.

Johnny balas dendam juga lah, salah sendiri kemarin si Taeyong make bokser plankton dia gak pake bilang dulu, Johnny kan kesel. Mana pas balikin itu bokser gak pake dicuci dulu lagi masih ada bekas putih-putihnya jijik banget Johnny. Bilangnya sih _misophobia_ , halah Taeyong mah pencitraan doang.

" Tuan putri udah nyampe." Teriak Johnny girang banget sambil pelukin Yuta. Yuta yang gak ngerti mah anteng aja, lagian juga dia udah biasa dipelukin sama member lain selain Taeyong, sekalian fanservice gitu.

" Palingan juga si malika yang dibawa pake tuan putri segala gak pantes lah. Malika mah malika aja." Ini yang ngomong Jaehyun. Dia lagi asik nonton video bokep sambil pake headset volume full. Hebat banget ya dia suara Johnny aja masih kedengaran.

" Nengok aja enggak sok bilang malika." Niat Johnny sih cuma nyindir eh si Jaehyun beneran nengok.

" Emang siapa lagi kalau bukan si mali – Eh bidadari?" Giliran udah nengok si Jaehyun pake ngegombal segala, tau aja dia mana yang cantik mana yang enggak.

Johnny kan jadi berasa tersaingi. Sama Taeyong aja Johnny udah kalau jauh, masak sama Jaehyun dia kalah juga? Enggak bakal lah ya. Tapi Johnny heran deh, Johnny kardusnya emang banyak, tapi kok saingannya juga banyak.

Johnny naksir Yuta, ada Taeyong, Jaehyun, Hansol, Ten sama Winwin saingan dia. Johnny naksir Jaehyun, si Jaehyun suka Doyoung sama Yuta. Johnny naksir Taeil, ada si Doyoung sama Ten juga. Giliran Johnny naksir Ten, eh si Ten malah suka caper ke Yuta, modusin Taeil juga mana parah banget lagi. Ternyata Ten kardus juga ya, bisa-bisa Johnny kalah banyak nih.

Pingin banget suatu hari nanti Johnny naksir Donghyuk, tapi dia kurang ajarnya luar biasa. Bisa-bisa Johnny jadi objek bullyan dia nanti, bocah itu kan parah banget randomnya.

Terus Johnny harus naksir sama siapa? Sama Chenle? Bisa digebukin Renjun dia nanti, diomelin Jisung juga. Kan sangar itu Jisung kalau udah ngomel mirip banget sama Taeil, kan Taeil lagi. Johnny galau kawan-kawan.

" Bidadari gini juga punya orang." Kata Johnny lempeng, Jaehyun cengo. Dia baru inget kalau orang yang dia panggil bidadari udah dipatenin jadi istrinya si leader.

Jaehyun jadi bingung, emang Taeyong sama Yuta kapan nikahnya pake suami-istri segala. Mereka nikahnya diem-diem ya? Kok Jaehyun gak diundang? Awas aja si Taeyong gak ngundang Jaehyun, istrinya dia tikung baru tau rasa.

" Iya punya aku." Kali ini si Winwin yang ngomong pake acara narik Yuta dari Johnny segala lagi.

CUP. Demi keindahan surga yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi, mereka gak salah liat nih si Winwin nyium bibir Yuta? Pake acara lumat-lumat segala lagi di depan mereka, kan mereka jadi pingin.

" Engh Winwin lepasin." Asem banget, kenapa pula Yuta pake ngedesah segala? Udah gak ciuman sih. Tapi bisa gak sih itu tangan si Winwin biasa aja gak usah pake acara remas-remas pantat sama jilat-jilat pipi Yuta, sumpah bikin orang ngiri aja.

Gak tau apa dia kalau Yuta mukanya udah merah banget pingin mewek, matanya udah berkaca-kaca mirip korban bdsm, kayaknya enak tuh kalau disodok. Anjir :v

Winwin juga kayaknya gak sadar kalau di belakangnya ada Taeyong lagi berasap. Oh? Kalau begini ceritanya sih, si Winwin pura-pura gak sadar sengaja banget dia mah.

' _Sialan jadi pingin join.' – Johnny_

' _Kok kayaknya enak banget gitu ngelumatnya.' –Jaehyun_

Kampret banget ini si Winwin, tampangnya doang ganteng-ganteng polos giliran udah mesum gak tau tempat. Sialan banget, si Johnny sama Jaehyun kan jadi horny.

Lagipula si Winwin muncul dari mana dah, seinget Jaehyun tadi cuma dia, Johnny sama Yuta doang. Taeyong juga muncul dari mana dah? Baru juga Jaehyun niat nikung istrinya udah muncul aja dia.

" Heh bocah." Giliran Winwin nengok ke Taeyong, dia malah cengengesan sambil meluk Yuta erat banget, Yuta aja hampir pingsan kehabisan napas saking eratnya. Taeyong panas, dia udah siap ngegampar Winwin sekarang. Super sekali ya si Winwin gak ada rasa takut sama sekali dia.

Sial banget, jiwa sangkuriang Winwin kalau udah kambuh itu bikin repot Taeyong. Soalnya yang diincer sama Winwin itu pasti Yuta, emang Yuta doang yang dia incer sih. Padahal di NCT yang manis banyak, kenapa harus Yuta gitu? Kurang baik apa Yuta nganggep dia anak.

Seinget Taeyong, dari sekian banyaknya saingan dia dalam merebut hati Yuta, yang berani nyium sama ngintipin Yuta mandi itu cuma Winwin sama Ten doang, makanya Taeyong gedek banget sama mereka berdua. Jaehyun, Johnny sama Hansol mah cuma bisa gombal. Cemen banget, padahal ngakunya cowok.

" Eh ada Kak Taeyong. Maaf Kak gak liat." Demi curut Alaska, Taeyong segede badak gini gak keliatan sama Winwin? Yakin itu mata gak butuh kacamata kuda? Apa perlu Taeyong minjem behanya Kakak Amber buat kacamata si Winwin, siapa tau abis itu penglihatannya normal lagi, kan mantep tuh bekas semangka kembar..

Taeyong greget banget, akhirnya dia putusin buat mukulin Winwin di depan umum. Gak perduli lagi lah Taeyong, Winwin kurang ajar banget sih.

" Sangkuriang sialan." Udah digebukin Taeyong masih aja nyari kesempatan nyium Yuta, kayaknya Winwin emang niat banget mesumin Yuta di depan umum, karena di depan Taeyong doang itu gak asik.

" Yut, kutuk aja si Sangkuriang jadi Malin Kundang biar gak bisa godain kamu lagi." Johnny kalau ngomong suka ngaco sumpah. Mana ada Sangkuriang dikutuk jadi Malin Kundang? Yang ada nanti Sangkuriang sama Malin Kundang mah temenan kayak dia sama Hansol.

" Kak Johnny sok tau ih, Kakak gak tau aja kalau Sangkuriang emang pacaran sama ibunya. Lagian si Malin Kundang jadi anak durhaka tuh biar dikutuk jadi Sangkuriang, kan si Malin ngiri gak bisa pacaran sama emaknya, tapi emaknya salah ngucap jadi batu." Ini si Winwin juga pake bikin cerita ngasal banget.

Ngarangnya keterlaluan, mana ada Malin Kundang ngiri sama Sangkuriang? Lagian, Winwin tau dari mana kalau Sangkuriang pacaran sama ibunya? Kok mereka gak tau. Lagian si Winwin juga abis digebukin sama Taeyong kok masih nyaut aja.

" Terserah kamu lah Win, terus ngapain kamu tadi nyium Yuta segala hah? Pergi sana cari pacar biar gak jones. Kak Irene masih nganggur tuh."

" Gak mau ih sama Kak Irene orangnya gak asik, mendingan aku sama Kak Taeil aja."

" Ya udah susul sana Kak Taeil di jamban ajakin enaena."

" Gak mau ah aku maunya sama Kak Yuta, kan aku naksirnya sama Kak Yuta bukan Kak Taeil." Sumpah, Winwin ngelesnya jago banget.

" Terserah kamu lah Win, gak perduli juga."

" Emang siapa juga yang mau diperduliin sama Kakak? Ogah banget, aku mah maunya diperduliin sama Kak Yuta doang." What the neraka Taeyong kesel luar biasa, kepalanya berasap, dia narik Yuta agak ngejauh tapi masih di deket tiga cowok kurbel itu yang sekarang lagi ngakak so hard liat muka Taeyong yang udah mirip banget sama asem Belanda.

Yuta sih cuma diam aja kepalanya pusing soalnya, tapi matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Yuta kaget banget pas dicium Winwin tadi, entah kenapa Yuta ngerasa abis dihianati anaknya sendiri. Kan Yuta jadi pingin mewek lagi.

Tapi Taeyong bener juga sih. Si Winwin kan jomblo pantes aja dia godain Yuta terus. Tapi heran banget, padahal Yuta sayang banget sama Winwin sampai si Winwin dianggep anak tapi balesannya gini. Kalau kata pepatah sih air susu dibales air comberan, Yuta air susunya Winwin air comberannya. Kan Yuta cantik, masak Yuta air comberannya? Gak panteslah.

Kun kemarin juga bilang ke Yuta, kalau Winwin kayaknya beneran terobsesi banget sama dia, mana terang-terangan banget lagi dia pake acara cium bibir segala.

Kayaknya Taeyong abis ini gak bakalan biarin Yuta sendiri deh, Taeyong kan posesif banget orangnya. Sial, abis ini member lain bakalan susah gombalin Yuta.

" Kak Taeyong lepasin bentar, aku mau ke toilet." Fuck Yuta jangan lagi. Kenapa sih dia harus manggil Taeyong pake Kakak pas dia abis perang sengit banget sama Winwin. Mana suaranya halus banget lagi, lemah lembut mendayu gitu berasa lagi dengerin orang sholawatan, adem banget sumpah.

" Ngapain?"

" Pipis. Bentaran doang kok." Ademnya, Taeyong dengerin Yuta ngomong sambil merem saking alusnya.

Yuta baru ngomong belum senyum. Yuta kalau senyum tuh manisnya gak ketulungan adiktif banget kayak narkoba bikin ngefly. Sayang aja si Yuta cemberut mulu sejak dideketin Donghyuk tadi. Emang dasar biang kerok ya si Donghyuk suka bikin mood orang hancur, untung si Donghyuk adik kesayangan dia, kalau enggak udah Taeyong gampar dari tadi.

" Kakak?"

" Iya sayang iya kita ke toilet."

" Kakak ikut ke toilet lagi?"

" Kamu lupa kalau di toilet banyak setannya? Kamu mau digigit sama setan emang?" Yuta geleng, kayaknya dia emang beneran percaya sama Taeyong deh. Lagian si Yuta dikibulin dua kali sama Taeyong masih gak sadar juga.

" Ya udah Kakak anterin, aku takut sendirian." Taeyong bahagia, dia senyum lebar banget kayak Joker abis menang togel. Lagian syutingnya masih tiga jam lagi bisa lah Taeyong minta jatah bentaran doang.

" Yong mau kemana?" - Johnny

" Bikin anak."

" Boleh ikut gak?" – Jaehyun

" Sekali doang Yong jangan pelit lah." – Johnny

" Abis ini Kak Yuta aku iket kali ya? Lagian kita juga sekamar." – Winwin

Taeyong cuma ngakak aja. Kasian sih sama Jaehyun, Johnny. Sama Winwin mah bodo amat dia.

" Aset pribadi gak boleh dibagi. Udah lah kalian bertiga trisom aja kayaknya enak. Bye ya, adek aku udah gak sabar pingin masuk."Abis itu Taeyong ngacir ke toilet sambil gendong Yuta. Ninggalin Johnny, Jaehyun sama Winwin yang cuma bisa lirik-lirikan ilfeel.

" Jijik sumpah." –Jaehyun

" Baru mau dibayangin udah pingin muntah." –Winwin

" Homina homina homina." –Johnny

Mereka bertiga cuma bisa doa. Semoga aja nanti pas masuk Taeyong salah sodok. Terus Yuta ngambek minta putus, kan bisa banget tuh nanti mereka tikung.

Udah ih ngapain juga ngurusin tiga cowok kurbel itu, mendingan kita balik aja ke Taeyong sama Yuta yang lagi di toilet sekalian ngintip. Mereka lagi ngapain ya sekarang? Taeyong gak lagi raba-raba kan?

" Kak Taeyong jangan engh s-sakit." Yuta cuma bisa gigit bibir. Sial banget, kenapa pula Taeyong harus gigitin nipple dia kan Yuta jadi geli. Tau begini tadi Yuta pergi ke toilet sendiri aja.

Mana itu tangan si Taeyong pake ngelepas celana dalem Yuta segala lagi, Yuta kan gak pake bokser pakenya celana dalem doang. Soalnya gak dibolehin sama Taeyong, katanya biar gak nambah cucian, kasian sama Kakak loundrynya.

Sekarang Yuta jadi telanjang kan, bajunya udah dibuang sama Taeyong ke pojokan, untung pojokannya bersih. Plis deh Taeyong gak usah pake jilat bibir segala, Yuta kan jadi malu.

" U-udah ih jangan diterusin lagi." Yuta gak kuat, Taeyong ganas banget.

Mana sekarang pake acara masukin jari telunjuk ke lubang Yuta segala kan sakit. Plis deh Taeyong, itu jari jangan dikeluar masukin terus Yuta kan jadi basah.

" Udahhh aku gak mau."

" Nanggung sayang tinggal coblos doang."

" Hiks Kak Taeyong jahat, gak kasihan sama aku. Nanti kalau aku gak bisa jalan gimana? Pokoknya aku gak mau." Mampus Yuta udah ngeluarin jurus pamungkasnya. Yuta nangis itu kelemahan terbesar Taeyong, sial dia jadi serba salah kan.

Ya udah lah, Taeyong kan pacar pengertian. Untuk kali aja gapapa deh dia bersolo karir. Solo juga enak, tapi masuk lubang lebih enak sih anget.

Taeyong ngambil baju Yuta terus dia bantu makein. Sebenernya tuh Taeyong gak tahan pingin ngejilat itu leher yang pas banget di depan bibir dia, tapi nanti kalau Yuta nangis lagi terus ngambek gimana? Terus gak mau diajak enaena kan Taeyong yang susah, masak solo terus masuknya kapan?

" Maaf ya sayang aku kelepasan." Yuta ngangguk unyu banget sambil meluk leher Taeyong. Lagaknya doang sang namja, aslinya lebih manja dari Jaemin.

" Balik yuk Kak, yang lain pasti nyariin kita." Taeyong mah cuma senyum aja. Abis itu dia gandeng tangan Yuta biar keliatan romantis sekalian pamer gitu walaupun mereka gak jadi enaena.

Pas mereka berdua nyampe di ruang makeup. Taeyong langsung dapet tabokan sayang dari Taeil yang ternyata udah selesai bokernya. Mana pake ngomel segala lagi, kan sangar Taeil kalau ngomel udah kayak ibu-ibu arisan aja padahal aslinya imut, kalem gitu.

" Kamu tuh ya, kita itu lagi syuting. Nanti kalau pas dance Yuta cidera gimana? Kamu dapet enaknya Yuta yang kesiksa. Kamu gak tau sih gimana rasanya jadi yang di bawah, enaknya banyak juga tapi tetep aja sakit Yong. Pengertian dikitlah sama Yuta." Mampus, Taeil ngomongnya kayak lagi curhat, mana kenceng banget kayak lagi pake toa. Member lain sama kakak-kakak staf kan jadi denger, terus sekarang Taeyong dipelototin sambil diketawain.

Taeyong belum sempet masukin Yuta aja udah ngenes begini, gimana kalau Taeyong masuk beneran? Bisa diarak Taeil keliling gedung SM dia. Taeyong leader sih, tapi di depan orang yang lebih tua mah dia cuma bisa nurut aja.

" Taeyong abis nganterin aku pipis doang kok Kak, tadi itu cuma bercanda biar mereka bertiga cemburu." Kata Yuta sambil nunjuk tiga curut yang sejak tadi kedip-kedip ganteng di depan dia.

" Beneran?" Yuta cuma ngangguk. Yuta jadi merasa bersalah pake acara bohongin Taeil segala, tapi kasihan Taeyong dimarahin terus. Lagipula Yuta gak sepenuhnya bohong kok, dia tadi emang beneran pipis dulu sebelum dipegang-pegang sama Taeyong.

" Kakak percaya sama Yuta, tapi Taeyong harus tetep dapet hukuman nyuci piring seminggu."

" Kok seminggu sih Kak? Kemarin Ten ngintipin Yuta mandi cuma dikasih hukuman tujuh hari doang kok aku seminggu? Kak Taeil mah gitu gak adil ih, pilih kasih mentang-mentang disayang sama Ten."

' _Kok dia jadi goblok ya?'_

" Gak boleh ngebantah, salah kamu sendiri udah bikin aku kesel." Lah? Puja kerang ajaib, Taeil kejem banget sama Taeyong.

Taeyong salah apa coba? Ya udahlah Taeyong mah ngalah aja, mau ngelawan tapi kok ya Taeil lagi mode bos songongnya. Mau gampar Taeil kok ya dibelakangnya ada bule tiang listrik sama kelinci paskah yang udah siap ngebiri dia, untung si cabe Bangkok lagi di dorm.

Ada yang nyolek bahu Taeyong, pas noleh si ayang bebeb ternyata.

" Gapapa, nanti malem kita terusin di dorm tapi kamu harus jadi anak baik dulu biar Kak Taeil gak marah." Bisik Yuta. Semangat Taeyong jadi balik lagi, Taeyong rela apa aja demi Yuta kan Taeyong cinta banget sama Yuta.

Taeyong cengengesan, hari ini dia beneran nurut sama Taeil. Soalnya dia bakalan dapet hadiah enak banget, Taeyong jadi gak sabar.

TBC/END

Ff ini muncul secara gak sengaja gara-gara Mark sama Yuta lagi nungging di MU Beyond. Yuta terlalu kiyut? Sengaja. Judul awalnya sih Winwin Hyung dan aku gak inget kenapa bisa jadi Kak Taeyong.

Btw, apa ini pendek? Gapapa yang penting kalian semua bahagia. Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

KAK WINWIN (Sequel Kak Taeyong)

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : WinYu slight TaeYu

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rating : M Minus :'v (pindah genre untuk keselamatan jiwa)

Warning : Mengandung BxB , GAJE luar biasa, dan TYPO yang bertebaran.

...

" Engh ah u-udahh aku capek Kak." Yuta gak bohong, dia tuh capek banget. Udah 5 jam Taeyong ngegenjot dia pas nyampe dorm abis pulang syuting MV tadi. Niatnya Yuta sih tadi mau kabur ke kamar Mark sama Donghyuk aja biar gak ketemu Taeyong. Eh ternyata ujung-ujungnya gini juga.

Taeyong natap pacarnya yang cuma bisa desah-desah seksi dari tadi. Anjir cantiknya Yuta, biasa aja udah cantik pake banget. Lah ini dia pake acara telanjang, bener-bener menggugah selera. Mana tahan Taeyong.

Cowok ganteng kembaran Jack Froz itu rubah posisi lagi, ini udah yang keempat kalinya. Sekarang Yuta di atas badan dia. Tangan Taeyong yang emang dari dasarnya suka ngebelai itu turun ke bawah, ke arah dua buletan tapi bukan balon favorit dia. Anju, bakpao yang sering dimakan sama Jeno aja enggak sekenyal ini. Favorit Taeyong banget deh Yuta ini.

" Kak udah ya aku capek ah ahh ohhh." Anjir Yuta pingin mewek aja, Taeyong ngeluar masukin adik kecilnya yang sebenernya gede banget itu ke lubang Yuta yang udah banjir bandang, mana sekarang warnanya jadi merah banget lagi. Untung Taeyong gak liat, kalau dia liat bisa kelar hidup Yuta nanti. Gini aja dia udah gak bisa jalan, gimana kalau digenjot seharian penuh? Mampus.

" Kamuhh gerak dong sayang."

" Ahhhh ah ah." Anjir Taeyong makin napsu aja. Yuta desahnya seksi banget. Bintang porno sekelas Maria Ozawa yang sekarang udah pensiun ngebokep aja kalah.

Suara Yuta itu suara paling merdu sedunia, apalagi kalau dibumbui dengan banyak bumbu berupa enaena kayak gini. Hah, dunia berasa milik Taeyong seorang.

" Katanya mau di atas ssst." Taeyong gak kuat, ini enak banget sumpah sempit banget lagi.

" Bentar ajahhh ya?"

" Iya sayanghh." Taeyong merem melek pas Yuta gerakin badannya ke atas ke bawah. Gila Taeyong pingin ngapsenin semua nama binatang aja sekarang. Taeyong gak bohong, Yuta tuh udah cantik, manis, imut, enak lagi. Kurang apa coba? Taeyong bahagia banget bisa jadi pacar Yuta.

Yuta ngos-ngosan, awalnya cepet tapi lama-lama jadi pelan, Yuta capek juga soalnya. Ini udah jam ke 6 dan mereka masih desah-desah aja dari tadi.

Taeyong bantuin Yuta gerakin tubuhnya yang sekarang udah mulai teler. Siapa yang gak teler sih digenjot 6 jam sambil dijungkir balikin sama Taeyong? Enak banget sih rasanya, Yuta aja gak bisa ngungkapin pake kata-kata saking enaknya. Tapi sekarang itu rasanya kayak ada yang mau keluar jadi agak sakit gimana gitu.

" Kakak a-aku ah ahhh mau ah keluar ahh."

" Bentaran sayang."

Taeyong rubah posisi lagi, kali ini dia yang di atas. Dia gerakin batangannya yang udah super tegang itu makin cepet. Yuta jadi beneran mewek saking cepetnya.

" KAK TAEYONGHHHHHHH."

" Enghhh." Taeyong keluar di dalem, deres banget sampai tumpah-tumpah. Taeyong nyabut batang kebanggaannya dari lubang Yuta yang sempitnya gak ketulungan itu.

Taeyong kasian juga sama pacarnya, mukanya udah merah banget kayak cabe kiloan, badannya yang udah dari sananya kurus krempeng tapi seksi itu sekarang penuh tanda cinta karya dia, adek kecilnya yang kemarin Taeyong bilang cuma segede permen loli jadi merah terus kedut-kedut gitu.

Taeyong ngelus dada, hampir aja dia masukin Yuta lagi saking hornynya. Tapi kasian Yuta pasti capek banget. Kan gak seru juga kalau Taeyong enaena sama orang pingsan, gak ada yang desahin namanya, gak seru dong.

Taeyong meluk Yuta sayang banget, sambil ngelus rambut si cantik yang lengket berantakan tapi keliatan seksi.

" Kakak tidur~"

" Iya sayang kita tidur ya." Taeyong bahagia banget.

.

.

BRAK. Winwin ngebanting pintu. Sialan banget, kenapa malam ini dia apes banget sih? Padahal tuh tadi dia udah niat mau ngiket Yuta di kasur pas nyampe di dorm.

Eh leader saingan dia udah geret tangan pujaan hatinya aja ke dalem kamar. Mana pake acara desah-desah segala lagi, mending kalau gak kedengeran lah ini? Anjir, Winwin jadi napsu banget pingin bunuh kecoa kan.

" Pffft."

" Apaan sih Kak? Mau minta gampar?" Doyoung ngakak so hard. Bahagia banget dia liat tampang Winwin yang amburegul begini. Liat aja tuh mukanya udah asem banget kayak asemnya kehidupan.

Doyoung gak perlu pake acara nanya dulu dia mah udah tau apa penyebabnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyong yang lagi ngegambang istri kesayangannya yang udah Winwin patenin jadi inceran satu-satunya.

Doyoung bahagia, Winwin kan orangnya ngeselin banget dibalik tampang sok polosnya. Dia sering banget bikin Doyoung kesel setengah idup gara-gara dia sering ngadu ke Johnny kalau Doyoung itu suka megang-megang pantat Taeil. Hello, emang Johnny siapanya Taeil?

" Enghh ada apa?"

" Sttth Kak, tidur aja ya gak usah bangun."

" Eh kenapa Young?"

" Gapapa kok Kak, cuman ada orang jelek lagi gentayangan aja." FUCK YOU KIM DOYOUNG dan mulut bangkenya.

Mentang-mentang di sini ada Taeil, Winwin dikatain setan begitu. Belagu banget, awas aja nanti dia bilangin ke Johnny biar tau rasa. Kan seru tuh kalau Johnny sama Doyoung fanwar, berasa lagi liat sinetron yang judulnya pacarku dan iblis buruk rupa yang pernah tayang 70 juta tahun yang lalu.

Lagian kenapa dah Taeyong sama Yuta enaenanya harus hari ini? Mentang-mentang tadi siang gak jadi, malah di terusin sekarang. Gak tau apa mereka kalau ada orang lagi jeles setengah mati.

Taeil jadi pindah tempat tidur kan gara-gara Taeyong. Winwin yakin banget kalau Taeil diancam sama Taeyong, sekalian balas dendam juga soalnya dia dapet hukuman nyuci piring seminggu sama Taeil. Emang dasar ya Taeyong licik banget bikin Winwin jadi jengkel aja.

Apalagi sekarang Doyoung lagi nyubitin pipi Taeil yang entah lagi ngapain, pacaran mungkin. Winwin gak mau liat lebih lama takut sakit hati.

Soalnya gebetannya lagi mendesah ria sama pacarnya di kamar sebelah, terus di kamar ini juga ada dua curut lagi mesra-mesraan. Winwin ngedumel, kenapa pula kamar mereka harus sebelahan? Dan kenapa pula dia harus sekamar sama Kim Doyoung? Bikin darah tinggi aja.

BRAK. Winwin banting pintu lagi, ninggalin Doyoung yang lagi ngakak so hard sambil meluk Taeil yang sekarang ngap-ngapan saking kencengnya.

" D-dia kenapa Young?"

" Gak tau Kak, kurang aqua kali."

" Oh pantes."

.

.

Winwin pergi ke dapur, ngambil aqua di kulkas terus minumnya brutal banget. Dia panas luar biasa, rasanya jadi pingin bakar orang aja. Kayaknya bakar Taeyong lebih enak.

" Win? Kamu ngapain?" Astaga, demi cangcut piranha sejak kapan Kakak tersayangnya yang luar biasa cantik nan aduhai itu ada disini? Apa Yuta kebangun gara-gara kehausan? Apa gara-gara denger suara pintu yang abis disiksa Winwin? Apa kebangun gara-gara kangen sama Winwin?

Pingin banget Winwin meluk sang gebetan berstatus Dayang Sumbi ini. Kenapa tiap abis enaena cantiknya seorang Nakamoto Yuta itu makin terpancar? Winwin kan jadi makin cinta.

Winwin ngelirik ke pojokan siapa tau aja ada bocah setan lagi ngintipin soalnya bahaya banget, sekalian mastiin Taeyong gak ada di situ juga. Alhamdullilah gak ada Taeyong berarti dia aman.

Eh tapi kan Taeyong kasat mata kayak kuntilanak, bisa aja tiba-tiba dia ada di belakang Yuta kan mampus. Winwin jadi gak bisa pegang-pegang Yuta deh nanti.

" Kak Taeyong mana Kak?"

" Mandi. Kamu ngapain sendirian di sini? Nanti ada setan loh, kamu gak takut?" Yuta masih kepikiran omongan Taeyong ternyata. Lagian juga Taeyong bilangnya yang banyak setannya itu kamar mandi, bukannya dapur.

" Kak aku udah gede kali mana ada takut setan. Lagian aku juga nungguin Kak Yuta keluar." Yuta ngerutin alisnya, dia duduk di samping Winwin sambil makan es krimnya Jeno yang kebetulan masih sisa seperempat. Mumpung yang punya lagi tidur, gapapa lah Yuta abisin, lagian Jeno anak baik pasti dia gak bakalan marah eskrimnya Yuta ambil. Sekalian sedekah gitu, soalnya Yuta pingin banget makan eskrimnya.

" Tadi Kakak ngapain aja sama Kak Taeyong?"

" Gak ngapa-ngapain kok."

" Bohong banget, aku denger suaranya loh." Kata Winwin sambil ngelap bibir Yuta yang belepotan. Heran deh, Yuta ini udah gede, umurnya juga udah 22 tahun.

Tapi kok kelakuannya kayak bocah bayi begini kalau di belakang kamera. Kalau di depan kamera mah Yuta sok keren gitu biar dikatain seme. Kan dia terobsesi banget tuh jadi seme. Sampe dibela-belain baca fanfiction yang castnya top!yuta, nih orang bener-bener aneh banget, untung cantik.

" S-suara apa? K-kakak gak ngerti deh."

" Suara Kakak lah." Winwin geser kursinya lebih deket lagi biar bisa ngerangkul si cantik, abis itu dia ngerendahin kepalanya.

" Tapi aku suka kok." Kalau boleh jujur Winwin itu cemburu, tapi dia seneng juga, soalnya suara Yuta tuh merdunya luar biasa apalagi kalau lagi desah gitu, makanya tadi sebelum dia masuk kamar terus ngebacot sama Doyoung, Winwin sempet-sempetin dulu ngerekam suara Yuta. Desahan Yuta tuh pas banget buat alarm pagi, biar bangun tidurnya lebih berfaedah. Padahal dianya sendiri emang tidur sekasur sama Yuta, Doyoung di kasur satunya lagi yang agak kecilan. Dasar Winwin emang ketahuan kurbel banget ya.

Yuta nunduk, nutupin mukanya yang udah merah banget kayak kepiting rebus pake tangan.

" Lucu banget sih Kak Yuta." Winwin gemes banget ya lord. Dia sampe lupa kalau sekarang ini dia lagi dendam banget sama Taeyong gara-gara liat keimutan Yuta.

Kakaknya yang satu ini hebat banget ya. Udah cantik, ngegemesin lagi. Siapa sih yang tahan ketemu orang kayak Yuta begini? Pingin banget Winwin karungin saking gemesnya. Tapi Winwin gak punya karung, lagian gak muat lah Yuta dimasukin ke dalem karung. Renjun tuh baru masuk, tapi gak asik ih masak iya ngarungin Renjun? Demi apa? Chenle sama Jeno bisa ngamuk.

" Pergi sana ngeselin banget."

" Gak mau."

" Ya udah aku aja yang pergi."

" Eit, gak boleh." PUK. Muka Yuta merah banget, dia duduk di paha Winwin yang sekarang lagi senyum-senyum gak jelas. Yuta kan jadi takut, Taeyong mana sih mandi kok lama banget. Gak tau apa dia pacarnya lagi digodain sama anaknya sendiri.

Yuta sebenernya mau ngegampar Winwin saking takutnya, tapi Yuta gak berani soalnya Yuta tuh sayang banget sama Winwin. Terus Winwin tuh mirip Taeyong sama Ten, badannya doang kurus ceking tapi tenaganya sekuat baja, Yuta kan jadi makin takut.

Di depan kamera aja Yuta keliatan macho ala sang namja aslinya mah apa atuh, lentjeh banget mirip kuda perawan minta dikawinin. Di plintir dikit tereak sakit.

" Winwin turunin Kakak~" Yuta mau aegyo sekiyut Jisung pun gak bakal ngaruh sama Winwin kalau jiwa sangkuriannya udah kumat begini. Winwin malah jadi giranglah, dia jadi berasa kayak Kakaknya Yuta, Winwin kan juga mau dipanggil Kakak sama Yuta kayak Taeyong tadi. Ngiri dikit gapapa lah.

" Gak mau."

" Winwinie~"

" Panggil aku Kakak sambil aegyo abis itu cium bibir aku 10 menit baru aku turunin."

" Gok gitu sih?" Yuta nyoba turun tapi ditahan sama Winwin. Kan Yuta udah bilang, Winwin tuh kuat banget orangnya. Yuta mau nendang Winwin juga gak bakalan ngaruh sama sekali.

" Oh? Jadi Kakak mau aku cium lagi di depan Kak Taeyong kayak tadi siang? Apa mau aku enaena? Tenang aja Kak, kalau Kakak nurut, aku gak bakal gangguin Kakak lagi abis ini." BOHONG BANGET, Winwin mana bisa jauh dari Yuta barang sesenti? Yuta mau tidur di kasur Doyoung aja gak dibolehin sama Winwin.

Ini pake acara ngejauhin segala. Yuta lupa apa kalau Winwin itu tukang ngibul. Winwin aja abis ngibulin bocah polos macam Mark, mana bisa dipercaya.

" E-enggak mau, nanti kakak di hukum lagi sama Taeyong. Gak mau, ini aja masih sakit." Yuta pingin mewek aja, secara gitu pantatnya masih sakit sampe sekarang.

Masalahnya Taeyong itu kalau udah cemburu tuh mainnya jadi ganas gitu, brutal banget orangnya. Bringas banget, Yuta aja sampe kualahan ngeladeninnya.

Yuta bimbang, kalau dia gak nurutin kemauan Winwin, pasti Winwin nekat banget nyium-nyium dia di depan Taeyong abis itu Yuta lagi yang kena imbasnya, bisa aja kelakuan Winwin nanti lebih parah kan.

Kalau diturutin, Yuta malu banget. Masak iya dia harus ciuman sama anaknya sendiri? Yuta kan jadi berasa Dayang Sumbi, makin bimbang kan.

"Kak yuta."

" E-eh? Iya?"

" Gimana? Mau gak?" Yuta terpaksa ngangguk, gak papalah dia menanggung dosa sekali dari pada dihukum berkali-kali sama Taeyong.

" Tapi abis ini kamu janji ya gak bakalan gangguin Kakak lagi." Winwin ngangguk, tapi bohong. Winwin pingin ngakak sebenernya, ngibulin Yuta tuh berasa kayak ngibulin anak-anak Dream kecuali Donghyuk, gampang banget.

" Winwinie~"

" Loh? Kakaknya mana?" Muka Yuta merah banget, Winwin ini selain suka maksa orangnya dia ternyata bisa juga ya bikin Yuta malu setengah mampus kayak gini. Yuta nunduk mainin jarinya, masak iya dia harus manggil Winwin Kakak? Malu lah secara gitu dia kan lebih tua 2 tahun, masak iya dia manggil Kakak.

" Kok diem?"

" M-maaf."

" Yang tadi belum loh."

" I-iya Win Kakak tau kok." Yuta ngremas kaos Winwin yang sekarang lagi meluk pinggangnya erat banget.

" Engh." Sial, kenapa pula benda pusaka mereka berdua pake gesekan segala? Sengaja banget si Winwin bikin Yuta merangsang.

Kenapa pula senyumnya jadi mencurigakan banget begitu? Bikin Yuta makin degdegan aja. Gak tau apa Winwin kalau dari tadi tuh Yuta nahan nangis.

" Kak Winwin~ engh, t-turinin aku." Demi bokser planktonnya Johnny yang pernah dipinjim Taeyong tapi gak dicuci, kenapa Winwin harus niupin lehernya. Sial banget, itu kan salah satu daerah sensitif Yuta. Sengaja banget dia, pingin dengerin suara surga.

" Masih kurang loh Kak."

" Tapi Win."

" Mana Kakaknya?"

" T-tapi Kak tadi kan aku udah aegyo. Masih kurang apanya?" Yuta manyun, sumpah kiyut banget.

" Ciumannya mana? 10 menit loh."

" Harus ya?"

" Harus lah." Yuta ngalah aja deh, dari pada Taeyong dateng terus Winwin makin menjadi. Mending dia nurutin kemauan adik kesayangan dia ini. Malu mah ditanggung belakangan yang penting cari aman dulu.

Yuta narik napas dalam-dalam, nyiapin mental buat persiapan sebelum dia bener-bener ciuman sama Winwin. Yuta sebenernya takut banget, takut sama Winwin, takut sama Taeyong, terus takut juga gimana kalau ada member lain yang liat? Kalau yang liat Taeil sih Yuta gapapa. Kalau yang liat Donghyuk, Ten sama Johnny kan mampus. Mereka bertiga kan mulutnya bocor banget kayak gas elpiji 3 kilogram.

Yuta pasrah, dia ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Winwin yang mupeng liat wajah Kakak kesayangannya yang cantik banget kayak putri-putri di negri dongeng.

" Kak Winwin~ turunin aku ya, aku janji abis ini gak nakal lagi~" CUP. Demi dewa neptunus calon mertuanya Sponsbob. Yuta malu banget, dia pingin terjun ke jurang paling dalem saking malunya.

Kalau Winwin? Jelas aja dia manusia paling bahagia, secara gitu sang mangsa menyerahkan diri secara sukarela. Gimana Winwin gak girang dicium sama gebetan? Bibir Yuta tuh manis banget, manisnya tuh gak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

" Engh." Yuta desah. Winwin modus dikit lah remas-remas pantat semok Yuta. Sial, pantat Yuta tuh kenyal banget kayak permen yupi. Bulet menggoda, remasable banget.

Winwin sekalian modus gesek-gesekin punya dia sama punya Yuta biar makin tegang. Mumpung gak ada Taeyong, lagian juga Winwin sadar diri kalau sampai kapanpun dia gak bakalan bisa masuk, soalnya dia udah kalah Jauh banget sama Taeyong. Jadi pegang-pegang sambil gesek-gesek gak masalah kan? Gak nyampe masuk juga.

" Engh ah." Winwin masukin lidahnya ke mulut Yuta yang luar biasa anget. Ini baru _mulut atas_ , gimana sama _mulut yang di bawah_? Fuck, Winwin jadi horny.

Yuta meluk leher Winwin erat banget, soalnya Winwin sekarang udah mulai nakal, pake acara pura-pura nusuk pantatnya Yuta tapi masih pake baju lengkap. Rasanya aneh, Yuta gak bisa ngegambarin rasanya kayak apa, ditambah sekarang lidah mereka berdua udah ribut aja kayak lagi fanwar.

NYUT. " W-Winwin?" Astaga Yuta harus apa? Sejak kapan tangan Winwin masuk ke dalem celananya?

Sumpah, demi bulu keteknya Lee Sooman yang rimbun kayak hutan Kalimantan, Yuta gak sadar sama sekali. Kenapa Winwin harus gesit banget? Gak tau apa Yuta udah ngap-ngapan dari tadi ciuman gak selesai-selesai. Padahal seinget Yuta ini udah 10 menit lebih ditambah elusan Winwin di pantatnya.

" Ahhhn." Yuta merem, Winwin gigit bibir bawahnya gemes banget abis itu diisep lagi. dicium lagi, digigit lagi, diisep lagi. Bibir Yuta jadi makin merah terus bengkak.

Tangan Winwin yang tadi elus-elus pantat sekarang salah satunya merayap ke atas, masuk ke dalem kaos biru Yuta terus berhenti di tonjolan kiri di dada Yuta.

" Ahh u-udah Win u-udah." Yuta gigit bibir, bibir Winwin sekarang lagi asik ngemut puting kanannya Yuta yang udah merah jadi makin merah, puting kirinya ditekan plintir gitu.

" Enghh." Mereka ciuman lagi, Yuta ngap-ngapan lagi. Yuta berdoa dalem hati, semga aja Winwin berhenti soalnya Yuta udah capek maksimal.

" Hah hah hah." Yuta ngambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya pas Winwin udah lepasin ciumannya. Tangannya juga udah gak remas-remas pantat dia lagi. Yuta pingin senyum saking leganya, Winwin ternyata masih sadar kalau dia gak boleh ngelewatin batas.

Winwin takut juga lah kalau Yuta abis ini ngejauhin dia saking takutnya. Winwin senyum ganteng banget, dia pingin banget sujud syukur soalnya dia masih dikasih akal sehat sama Tuhan, jadi gak main serang aja.

Winwin nurunin Yuta dari pahanya, terus didudukin lagi di kursi sebelahnya yang tadi Yuta dudukin.

Sebagai cowok pengertian, Winwin bersihin bibir Yuta yang udah merah basah banget pake ibu jari biar keliatan romantis, sama benerin bajunya yang jadi kucel banget kayak 10 tahun gak pernah di cuci.

" Kak." CUP. Winwin nyium Yuta lagi, tapi ini cuma sekedar nempelin bibir doang gak pake acara lumat-lumat kayak tadi.

" Makasih ya." CUP. " Aku cinta Kakak." Dan Yuta cuma bisa berdoa, semoga aja Taeyong gak liat semua kejadian ini. Dan Winwin beneran gak gangguin dia lagi. Walaupun dia gak tahu Winwin cuma ngibulin dia doang.

END

YEAAAAAH I'M BACK. Ada yang kangen saya? Kayaknya enggak. Maaf ya kemarin saya mau hiatus gak bilang dulu jadi kesannya ff saya yang lain kayak terbengkalai gitu padahal mah enggak, soalnya saya lagi ujian haha XD Maaf ya ini pendek, idenya mentok di hati bang Haechan XP.

Terimakasih untuk _**SF81-9, Hobi hyung, Min Milly, Yuta Noona, essens, Kim991, Nagisa Kitagawa, Elsa688, ChiminChim.**_

Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa read and review.


End file.
